Sweet Dreams
by Mer Rose
Summary: Rhysand comforts Feyre after she has a nightmare ONESHOT


**I DO NOT OWN ACOTAR**

 **.**

 **SET AFTER RHYSAND AND MOR RESCUE FEYRE FROM THE SPRING MANOR**

Rhysand woke up with a barely contained scream as he grabbed his chest, directly above his heart. The nightmare had been so vivid, almost as if it were a memory. His head was being held up by his hands as he struggled to catch his breath through the thick darkness that was clawing at his throat, threatening to choke anything in it's path. It only took a few minutes to recompose himself enough to feel the blinding pain and the crippling fear that was shooting down the bond.

Immediately, Rhysand had jumped out of his bed, slipped on the first pair of pants he could find, and sprinted into the room of the woman who had unknowingly sent her nightmare down the bond to him.

The sight that greeted him was nothing short of horrifying. The woman he had come to love so much was all but withering in pain as the her darkness clawed at her throat, threatening to suffocate her. The dainty hands he had been holding just a few hours prior were now sprouting lethal talons that were tearing into the sheets. Rushing to the bed, Rhysand rushed to his love and tried to coax her awake.

"Feyre, darling. Wake up, it's ok. I'm here now..."

His concern began to mount when she refused to open her eyes and be freed from the pain she was so clearly in. Sensing her increasing distress, Rhysand touched her brow and sent his own soothing darkness to try and calm Feyre's.

"Feyre...Wake up", he shook her shoulder gently.

Suddenly, her crystal eyes were blown wide and she was frantically searching her surroundings. Leaping from the bed, just narrowly being able to avoid hitting the ground, Feyre rushed to the bathing room and began to empty the contents of her stomach. Racing after her, Rhysand knelt next to her and held back her long, auburn locks as she continued.

After a few agonizing moments he dropped her hair and she settled against the cold wall of the bath, sweat still beading against her warm forehead. It took another few moments until she was able to collect her thoughts enough to speak.

"How...How did you know?" She asked him weakly.

He gently took one of her hands in his, knowing that the flich she gave was involuntary, before giving his calculated response.

"That's not important. I just did. Now, how about we get you cleaned up?"

Feyre nodded weakly as she accepted his hand to help stand up and let him lead her to the sink. Rhysand wet a soft cloth, and began to gently wipe the sweat from her face.

If he was not so concerned for her mental state, Rhysand would be ecstatic that she was letting him help her. She had just began to open up more after she was rescued from the hell the High Lord of Spring put her in.

A few minutes later, Feyre was tucked back into her now repaired bed.

"Are you sure that you are okay?" He asked her, knowing better not to mention the dream directly. She said nothing save for a nod of her head, so he took it as his que to leave, no matter how much he wished she would let him stay. He was only a few strides away from the door when he heard it. He never would have been able to hear the sound of her slight sniffle if not for his advanced hearing.

The moment she thought he was out of the room is the same moment that she lost her composure. She tears came falling in waves, wishing that he was still there but not having the nerve to call him.

Her thoughts were rapidly shooting down the bond without her knowledge and he was thankful that he had decided not to walk away from her.

He approached her quietly and spoke softly, "Feyre...is it alright if I stay with you tonight?"

In the dark he could barely make out what seemed to be a slight smile on her face.

"...please...don't leave me, Rhys."

With speed only achievable by his fae heritage, he climbed into the opposite side of Feyre's bed and pulled the woman close to his bare chest.

He was grateful that she did not object to their new position.

A few minutes passed and he felt sleep begin to take over but was able to hear the woman in his arms sigh contently, move her back closer to his chest, and whisper, "thank you, Rhys."

She felt Rhysand smile into her hair and mumble, "of course, Feyre Darling."

They both slept peacefully that night.

 **Hey guys, it's Mer! Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
